


Let me Down Slowly

by The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance suffers in all of these, M/M, Some of these can be read as platonic though, Taking The Bullet, klance, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle/pseuds/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle
Summary: Lamce dies, he lives, he gets tortured, shot, and watches his friends all die. Not nessesarily in that order. A collection of one-shots.Bad things happen:1: Taking the Bullet - Shance





	Let me Down Slowly

You don’t really think about things before you do it. Especially in life or death situations where tensions are high and risks are the only options left.

Lance knew that at some point during the war he would get hurt. He already had, holding the record for most times in the healing pod, and somehow managed to survive.

To him, this was nothing different. A simple mission where errors would be made, people would be hurt, and tears would be shed. It wasn’t any different from any other mission. Even the supposedly “peaceful” ones.

A normal diplomatic mission could go wrong in so many ways. The Galra could appear and hurt civilians. The planet could be working with the Galra. The planet could be hostile. There were more but Lance didn’t like to think about it. 

This was supposed to be a two-day trip. One day to set up and another to finalize the alliance. 

Lance stood next to Shiro, chatting with a noble and making an effort to answer all the questions that were coming out of the Alien’s… mouth? 

The nobleman had taken an interest in the humans, stating that their bodies differ from the rough sandpaper ones of the natives. 

Shiro tried as well, answering questions and laughing when the alien got confused.

“What do you mean ‘sweat?’ You secrete fluids from your skin? Why?” The alien poked and prodded at the two boys, gasping as he found what he was looking for at the back of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro tried to describe homeostasis to the alien, explaining that humans have a constant body temperature and that sweat helps cool them down.

Lance chuckled as the alien’s face turned from fascination to disgust then back to complete awe. “Disgusting!” They had yelled as if this was the most interesting information they’ve gotten in their lives. “Absolutely disturbing yet so intriguing. Tell me more.”

“Uh, well we shiver?” Shiro continued to explain, using his hand and robotic arm to explain what shivering was.

Lance could spot Keith just beyond Shiro’s shoulder. Hunk and Pidge standing just slightly to his left. Allura was on the other side of the ballroom, speaking with the leader. Coran stood proudly next to her, putting in his own bits as the conversation called for it.

He looked up and the ceiling, eyes trailing up the grand staircase that seemed to reach the roof.

The entire room glowed a light green, giving the room a beautiful ethereal feel. Plants that reached from the top floor to the bottom hung around the room and other plants surrounded the Paladins.

Just behind one of the vines, a small metal piece poked out. Lance didn’t think much of it until it started moving. It scanned across the room a few times before stopping towards the center where Shiro and the nobleman were.

The piece of metal changed like Lance’s Bayard did, the metal turning into a long barrel. A scope popped up and glowed red before encasing and locking onto a target. 

Locking into Shiro.

Adrenaline is a scary thing. It sets back your mind, can numb you to pain, can cause you to do things without realizing it.

Lance didn’t feel the bullet tearing into his lower abdomen nor did he hear Shiro’s surprised yelp as he was pushed to the ground.

All he knew was that his Bayard was in his hand and a body carrying a rifle came toppling from behind the vines and onto the ballroom floor.

He felt pressure at his stomach and he looked down. A hole the size of the bottom of a water bottle was pushing out blood. Every movement he made the blood escape quicker.

He could start to feel the pain now. The ache, the warmth of the blood, everything.

“Lance, C'mon! Stay with us!” Shiro pleaded. He kept a hand pushed tight against the hole. The red liquid kept coming, flowing past his fingers.

It was getting harder to stay awake. When was the last time he slept? Earlier today? Maybe yesterday?

He drifted off only to be brought back as a new pain flared through his body.

“Sorry, buddy,” Shiro took his finger out from where he poked Lance, it was covered in dark red. “I had to. You can’t fall asleep. Not now. We’re getting the ship here, okay? You’ll be alright.”

Lance nodded. He only got half of that, something about the castle and staying awake. But it was so hard.

The last thing Lance heard was someone screaming for help before everything went black.

-

Waking up from healing pods are relatively peaceful. Lance never wanted to leave. The bright lights reminded him of Cuba. The way the sun reflected off the water to blind him. The warmth reminded him of the heat and the safety of his mom’s hugs.

The door to the pod opened leaving Lance to stumble out of it. 

He fell into Shiro’s arms, the more muscular man easily taking Lance’s weight. 

“I’m so sorry,” Shiro hugged Lance tight in his arms, hands clinging onto the back of Lance’s suit.

Lance smiled, nudging his nose of the inside of Shiro’s neck, “It’s not your fault.”And it wasn’t. That shot was aimed for Shiro’s chest. Had it hit him the rest of the Paladins wouldn’t have gotten him to a pod in time.

He felt tears soaking through his suit from the shoulder where Shiro was hiding his face. He didn’t mention it, electing instead to run his hand through the short tufts of black hair; the other free hand rubbing comforting circles around his back.

“I’m okay, Shiro. I’m fine,” Lance whispered. “I’m here. I’m safe. You guys got to me in time.”

Shiro pulled him in closer, the arms around him tightening in response. The tears never stopped.

Both of them stayed like that. Wrapped around each other while Lance reassured Shiro in a soft quiet voice.

And Lance knew, as he always has, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you @badthingshappenbingo for sending me such an amazing card!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @why-not-Langst-haha-kill-me


End file.
